


A New Kind of Adventure

by LVBxo



Series: A New Kind Of Trouble [2]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M, In which Michael is a lil slut, and Ada is a badass independent woman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-21 15:16:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17645246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LVBxo/pseuds/LVBxo
Summary: Shelby Company Ltd.'s expansion to America was great for business, and there is nothing Michael Gray wanted to do more than explore the world. Aquisitions couldn't be that hard, right?--Expect strong language, violence, nsfw content and slurrs of the 1920s.Sequel to A New Kind of Trouble. (strongly recommended to read first, but not essential)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, I hope that you're all doing well! Thanks to the success of A New Kind of Trouble, I just couldn't get this storyline out of my head. This story follows Michael to America to work with Ada, but fear not there will be plenty of Loummy content in the form of one shots coming your way if that's your jam.
> 
> Anyway, I look forward to hearing your thoughts and to taking you on Michaels journey in New York.

Water had never been something that he had enjoyed. He had wished that there was another way - any other way - to get to another country, or that America had been close enough that he didn’t have to endure a journey that felt as if it lasted for years. 

It hadn’t helped that following the party to celebrate the success of their plan, Michael had had a two day hangover. That meant that for the first 24 hours of his journey, Michael had been sporting sea sickness  _ and _ a hangover at the same time. He couldn’t bring himself to regret how hard he had partied that night though, the celebration turning into a farewell party as Tommy announced his departure to the rest of the group once he had told Louisa. He had ended up falling asleep on the leather sofa clutching a bottle of whiskey, and had woken up with his mother shaking him and complaining that he hadn’t packed nearly enough.

He almost fell to his knees as he stepped foot on dry land, and he could feel himself swaying for a good few hours after even though he was no longer on board. The men that had met him at the port had taken his bags and driven him to the apartment that Tommy had arranged for him. The apartment was close to Ada’s, and smack bang in the middle of an area that they expected would have the most potential. The plan was that Ada and Michael would work to take over all of the bars in and around the area that they resided in, whether that meant completely taking over and running them, or buying off the people that already ran them it didn’t matter. 

Things were so different over here and Michael could already tell. From the way that the driver attempted to chat to him on the way to the apartment, to the way the streets seemed almost barren, but there was somehow a constant distant melody. Acquisition in England was one thing, you could walk into a pub and speak to the owner no problem, but with the prohibition you had to  _ find  _ the bloody things first. 

He stepped into his new apartment, paying the man that had served as both his driver and his servant as he had brought his bags up for him, and smiled as he looked around. It wasn’t as grand as his home in Birmingham, but it would certainly do. He unpacked a few things before he got restless, and took himself out to explore the town. He had a meeting planned with Ada at her home in a few hours, but he couldn’t stand being in a new place and not exploring. 

Walking the streets for a half an hour, he was already becoming comfortable with the “block” system they had over here, and although it was strange to hear people on the street talking with anything but a brummie accent he knew that he would have to get used to it. What interested him most is that when he first heard a glimmer of an accent on the street, his hand had twitched to move straight to his holster. He supposed that he should have expected that his muscle memory would have related that accent with having to defend himself, and he just hoped that it would subside so that he wouldn’t feel himself reaching for a gun every five minutes.

Alot of them sounded similar to Changretta, and although he knew that the man himself, along with several of his men, had been taken care of a month before, it would still be a long time before that particular accent didn’t set him on edge. 

After walking the streets for an hour he found his local bakers, butchers and fishmongers, as well as tobacconist which he stopped off at and purchased enough to get him through the first week. He was just making his way back to the apartment when he noticed a funeral parlour which looked.. Well he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. The men and women who were walking into the parlour didn’t much look like they were trying to plan a funeral, and the man that he could see sitting at the desk didn’t look like he was in the funeral business. He noted the shop for future exploration, and made his way back to his apartment to further unpack and await Adas phone call.   
  


* * *

  
Ada had wanted to let Michael setting in a little at first, had wanted to ensure that the man was ready for the task that had been set out for him by Tommy once their cousin had requested to go across the pond. She remembered when she had first come out here, fresh from the death of Freddy and wanting to shed herself of the Shelby associations so much that she put an ocean between them. Of course it was a different situation, Ada had been trying to shed the snakeskin and had ended up becoming the serpent's second head, Michael had willingly moved across to help expand the serpent's reach.

For all Ada’s disdain for what her brothers did and how they did it, she had finally settled in to the family business and had come to terms with the fact that being a Shelby was not all bad. She just had to set the standard that she wanted to upkeep. She had not expected this to include looking after Michael. 

Tommy had given her explicit instructions to ensure that Michael wasn’t eaten alive by American culture. Strangely, and contrary to anything that anyone had said to her before she had moved here, it was easier for a woman to fit into society than a man. All they had to do was turn up at a speakeasy and drink as if they were waiting for someone, and then someone would come. A man would have to have something to offer in order to become part of this society. Having a Shelby name had meant that it had been particularly easy for Ada to fit in, and she was hoping that that grace would extend independently to Michael, as she did not want to have to be with him all the time to prove that the Shelby’s approved of his presence. 

At 8:30pm sharp, a rap on her door told her that he had arrived. She had called him 20 minutes before to tell him that it was time to come over but she had not sent a car, wanting him to get a feel for the streets if he hadn't already. And she wanted him to know how quickly she could get to him if he fucked up any of the deals that she was a part of. 

Standing, she crossed her apartment and opened the door for him, smiling as he entered and immediately walked over to the table that held her decanter and glasses. Ada was not shy to the fact that she had picked up a lot of the habits that her brothers had, including drinking probably too much, but she was still amused to see the younger man's face when he realised that the decanters didn’t contain whiskey. 

“Ada, while it’s great to see you - and I do mean it - what the hell is this?” He held up the glass he had poured for himself, sniffing and taking a sip with a wince. It wasn’t the worst thing he had ever tasted, but why the hell would you choose  _ this  _ over good old fashioned whiskey. 

“That, Michael..” She spoke, walking across the room and pouring a glass for herself, “Is Shelby Company Limited’s finest gin.” She clicked her glass against his own, and rounded her arm chair to sit down in it, letting out a sigh as she realised that those minutes before he had arrived would probably be the last that she had of true peace. It was nice to have someone from home here of course. She had made friends and was not short of company but something about hearing a brummie accent warmed her like nothing else did. She just wished that she didn’t have to babysit. 

“So Tommy wants me to join you on your next couple of meetings..” He spoke, continuing to sip the clear liquid although he was not a fan. He would have to make sure that he picked out a bottle of whiskey from the next shipment because drinking this would just not do. 

Ada nodded, letting out a sigh that she hoped wasn’t as obvious as she felt and sat up straighter in her chair as she pulled a book from the shelving unit next to it. 

“You are to shadow me as we meet with the owners of two different speakeasies. Neither of them know that the other one exists, so it’s very important that you don’t mention another while we are there, you understand?” She spoke, passing him the books to look at. 

Finally, something Michael understood. He had always found comfort in numbers, and he understood the bones of what they were trying to do by looking at these pages for a few minutes. 

“Well I don’t think I’d even know what to say about them even if I wanted to..” He grinned, passing her the book back and she smirked at him.

“Yeah that did occur to me.” She thought for a moment, and then realised what she really needed to do to make him feel more at home here. If he walked into a speakeasy the way he was now they would be able to tell that he was fresh meat from the moment he sat down. They needed to get him antiquated with the way things were done here.

Ada had strict instructions from Tommy to keep it purely business for the first couple of weeks to ensure that Michael got the hang of it before he got distracted. But Ada had always defied her older brother, and she wasn’t about to stop now. 

“Come on..” She spoke, drinking her glass in one and standing up, glancing in the mirror and thanking the part of her brain that made her put on such suitable makeup earlier.

“Where are we going?” Michael questioned, sipping his gin once more and trying to decide if he wanted to even try and down the drink like he would usually do with whiskey. 

“We’re going to get the Birmingham out of ya and get ya thinking like an American.” She pulled on a jacket and grabbed her silver bag from the hanger on the back of the door, and he followed her lead. 

The two walked down the paved streets, even the stones beneath them so different from small heath, and Ada walked them to the very funeral parlour that he had been so interested in earlier. 

“Good evening Frankie,” She spoke to the man who Michael had seen sitting behind the desk. He looked older and greyer in here, but Michael couldn’t tell if that was just the dim lighting tricking his eyes. Frankie rounded it to embrace Ada, patting her on the back as if they were old friends, and Michael couldn’t help but smile. He had never said anything but he had always been worried about Ada being in America on her own. It was good to see that she had people that were kind to her. 

“This is my cousin, Michael. He’s just moved here from across the pond.” Frankie moved to Michael and took the hand the younger man had already extended, pulling him into a hug that the blonde was not used to or ready for. He glanced at Ada who raised her eyebrows, and he mirrored the action that Frankie had taken and patted him on the back. 

“Michaels also here to attend Mr Volstead’s funeral. Is there space for him?” Ada spoke, and Frankie moved back, nodding. 

“Any friend of Ada, is a friend of ours. I’ll let the boys know that your pew will have an additional guest.” The older man nodded, “Just go through to the chapel my love,” 

He gestured toward the door behind the desk, and Ada once again took the lead. In all honesty, Michael felt a little lost. All of this was so new to him - new country, new companion (he had not been close enough to venture out with Ada when she had been in Small Heath as she had left for America shortly after he became a blinder), and now this. They were attending a funeral? But it all became much clearer when Ada flicked what look like a light switch and pulled the handle of a door that was so perfectly painted it didn’t even seem like it was there. 

Noise erupted as the door opened, golden light leaking from the doorway and he followed ada down a set of stairs in one of the most glamorous bars he had ever seen. A man greeted Ada and showed her to a booth which had a reservation card waiting on it - she was obviously a regular. 

As the man who lead them to the table ordered their drinks - Michael ordered a whiskey, hoping to get the taste of gin from his lips - the man's eyes roamed around the room. The room was filled with around 25 tables, each of which had at least two people in varying states of intoxication. Three booths that seemed to indent into the wall were on the opposite side of the room to them, identical to the booth that they were sitting in, and there was a stage at the head of the room where a woman in a floor length glittering red dress sang. She seemed unbothered that half of the people in the room were not paying attention, and continued her beautiful music regardless. This was one of the most decadent things he had ever seen. It reminded him of a Shelby estate party but condensed into a smaller room, and with people who were not happy to sait their desire for intoxication with alcohol alone. There were three men on a table close to the entrance to the booth who had small blue bottles sat next to their whiskey glasses, and as the waiter walked away Michael watched the man cut a line and snort white powder. 

He looked over at Ada who had taken off her jacket and was sitting in a silver dress that he hadn’t noticed was so apt for a night out when they had been sitting in her apartment. Had this been her plan all along?

“Welcome to New York, Michael!” She spoke loudly over the rukkus, and let out a small laugh as she watched the grin that spread over his features. 

He already knew was going to  _ love it  _ here. 


	2. Chapter 2

He had to stop fucking doing this. Michael awoke feeling like he was back on the boat, but this time someone had left an axe in his head. He didn’t remember getting home, didn’t remember anything past the second bottle of whiskey being placed down on his and Ada’s table. He remembers there being girls, a man who draped himself over Ada’s shoulders who ended up on the floor and — wait no that couldn’t be right. 

Rolling onto his back, he ran his hands over his face as he tried to piece together what he had seen, sure that he had seen her. It hadn’t been long enough for him to forget what Louisa’s lips tasted like but to see her in a bar on the other side of the world? He needed to pull himself together. 

He pulled himself out of bed and into the kitchen, thankful that Ada had been there a few days before and had stocked it with essentials. He poured coffee into the pot and waited for it to brew, jumping out of his skin as the phone rang, sharp ringing cutting through his hangover like a hacksaw through wood, and he moved fast across the apartment if only to stop the noise.

“Hello?” He spoke, voice cracking and throat dry. He eyed the empty cigarette case that was laying on his bedside table and was instantly glad he had bought tobacco the previous day. God was he craving a smoke, and some water, and how long had that coffee been brewing again? 

“Morning,” Ada’s voice was just as rough on the other end of the phone, and he was glad that he was at least not suffering alone, “Just calling to remind you that we have a meeting with the owner of a speakeasy three blocks over at 3pm.”

Michael had no idea what she was talking about, and he raised his eyebrows, shaking his head at how drunk he had allowed himself to get. His first night in a new country and he had barely been able to stand when he got back to his apartment.

“Uhh.. yeah,” he had to pull himself together. This was business. He had been seconded to the states by Tommy because the leader of the family had believed that he was capable, and now he had to prove it. 

The girl sighed at the reaction but laughed a little anyway. It was, after all, her fault that he had gotten so drunk. They had been almost an entire bottle down when her friends had shown up wanting to induct Michael into the bowels of New York’s nightlife, and she couldn’t get the image of Michael attempting to dance at speed with her from her mind. 

“Come on Michael, you’re not in Small Heath anymore.” The girl grinned, putting the phone down and he let out a small chuckle, moving to drink his coffee and begin getting ready for their meeting.  
  


* * *

 

  
2:30pm and Michael was already standing outside of Ada’s house ready and waiting. His hangover had subsided with the help of the  _ gorgeous _ coffee that the older woman had left, and although he wasn’t quite sure what this meeting was going to entail he had an idea that it might involve more drinking. 

Ada finished getting ready as Michael sat in the chair in her living quarters reading the Financial Times that Tommy had shipped over for her every week. He let his mind run momentarily to the morning he had placed the paper on his desk and gripped red hair before he focussed more on the numbers, glancing up at Ada with a smile and a nod as she asked how she looked in the blue dress she had chosen for the day. 

The fashion in New York was different, the girls sometimes opting for strapless dresses or hats with embroidery which matched the gait of their strings of pearls. The men were almost the same as in Birmingham, except the fabric for their suits was often lighter colours and bow ties were favoured more. Michael had found many a man glancing his way the previous evening, taking in his sharp black suit and necktie, and while he wanted to fit in with those in New York he didn’t think he could find it in him to wear anything but the precisely tailored suits that he had obtained in Birmingham. He would stand out wearing greys, blues and darker shades but that was what he felt comfortable in and so how he would remain. 

They stood once more and made their way into the car that Ada had called, the Duesenberg a statement more than a mode of transport considering they were only going three blocks. At least that’s what Ada said. Regardless of his wandering the previous morning, Michael still had no idea how to measure distance by the way the streets were laid out. 

Stepping into the small facade which was dressed as a house, Michael’s eyes darted as he tried to figure out where the entrance was. It was fast becoming his favourite game to guess which of the buildings in this part of town had bars hidden beneath them, and he almost kicked himself when the man in front of them turned a light fitting on the wall and opened a door that barely looked as if it were there. He couldn’t help but think that these Americans must really love their whiskey to hide their watering holes like this. 

The meeting ran for hours, Ada showing Michael the ropes of Acquisitions but really it didn’t seem so different to what he was doing at home. Smooth talking someone into allowing them to sell their whiskey, gin and Alfies rum in their privately owned establishments was the first step, and then, as Ada showed him in a meeting that followed shortly after the first one, they would go in an suggest that they become equal partners.

“This is our associate, Mr Gray.” Ada had introduced him, and he had played the part of the strict business partner as he tried to stifle the way Louisa’s lips had curled around that name, “He is interested in purchasing this bar. But I told him, Jimmy. I told him that you’re not interested in sellin’” 

The older man ran his hands through his slick black hair nervously under Michaels gaze, clearing his throat as he addressed Ada once more, “I’m sorry Miss but I still aint interested. I know that you said that ya got a good deal for me, but this is my life's work we’re talkin’ about here. I can’t just give it up.”

“What if you didn’t have too,” Michaels tone was calm yet commanding, sitting up straighter as he poured more of the whiskey from the bottle that the owner had set on the table into his glass, then Ada’s and then his own, “What if I could make you an offer where you don’t have to give up anything -- but you still get to earn a shit ton of money.” 

Ada looked over Michael as she assessed his bold move. She had known he had balls but this was only the second meeting that she had taken him on and he was already taking over. While she could convince the barkeeps to allow her and her family a portion of the bar with kindness, he could offer the charisma and power that exuded from every Shelby, but was only really noticed when it was coming from a man. 

“I’m listenin’” The man spoke, sipping the whiskey as if it had been Michaels to offer, as if the younger man hadn’t just offered him his own whiskey in his own bar. 

“You stay on, manage the place, keep the buildings around it as your own. But we buy the actual business for $150,000.” The man's brow furrowed and Michael continued before he could talk himself out of it, “You would still get 60% of the profits, we take a 40% cut.. And allow you to continue selling our product of course.”

Ada’s eyebrows shot up and she sat back, lighting up her cigarette. They were in too deep for her to save them now. Either Michael had just made the boldest business deal since they had been operating in America, or he had just sunk a relationship that had taken Ada months to forge.

“Allow me to--” The man started, but Michael cut in, 

“Of course you understand Jimmy that our whiskey, our gin and Mr Solomons rum are some of the highest quality spirits on the market. We have a flawless shipping system, and well -- with me here now it’s going to be distributed wider than ever.” He lit a cigarette and leaned forward on the table, elbows resting either side of his whiskey glass as his gaze never let up on the older man. “But you -- well you see you have the pleasure of exclusivity. In three years time, it’s going to be talk of the town that Jimmy’s speakeasy was one of the first to sell Shelby whiskey and gin.”

He sat back in his chair, allowing himself a french inhale as he felt the power running through his veins. He hadn’t been allowed this much control at home, hadn’t held a room like this in a long time and it felt  _ good.  _

“Unless you don’t want to continue selling our product of course. Which is fine -- we can just walk away right now and your business can continue as it was.”

Jimmy shook his head, a smile cracking on his face as he began to chuckle, “This kid..” Jimmy pointed at Michael, smiling at Ada and the woman let out a small sigh of relief at the reaction. She had not known Jimmy long enough to be able to gauge what his reaction was going to be, and she was not about to let the two men have a ‘who’s cock is bigger’ fight when they were supposed to be doing business.

“You’ve got balls kid.” Jimmy nodded, sipping his whiskey and tilting his glass toward them before he finished the glass off. 

“What the hell. You got it - but at 30%.” He held his hand out, Michael smiling at the man as he realised in his gaze that he was not as weak as the blonde had thought. 

“30% it is.” Michael spoke, shaking his hand and glancing over at Ada who smiled over her whiskey glass, trying to not look too proud when the man had gone so off script. 

The two walked out an hour later, once again half cut and Michael grinned as Ada chuckled almost the entire way to the car, “40%! You asked him for 40!” She grinned, climbing in the back with him and the driver took off. 

“I figured he was gonna undercut me right? So I went higher than we wanted…”

“Higher than we--” Ada laughed, joy taking over her whole body and he couldn’t believe that this was his stoic cousins sister, “Michael we went in there wanting 10% for $300,000 - you got three times the cut for half the price.” 

He let himself smile for a moment and leaned forward to the driver, instructing him to take a different road than they had planned.

“Where are we going?” Ada spoke, and Michael plucked a cigarette from his case, lighting it up, 

“Mr Volstead’s funeral of course - can’t miss the chance to celebrate the life of such a  _ wonderful  _ man.” He grinned -- he could handle the hangovers if life was always like this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, 
> 
> So sorry I’ve taken so long to update! I am currently working an original work that is taking up a lot of my time but here we go! I’m also on holiday this week so updates will be slow. Enjoy!

Sitting in the same booth night after night could get tedious, but it hadn’t in The Garrison and he doubted that it would here. Forgetting all his promises to himself that he would stop drinking so heavily, would stop partying, he sipped on the first glass of their second bottle of whiskey and smiled lazily at Ada.

“Yno when Tommy told me you were coming over here, I expected you to be much more of a liability” she grinned, taking a drag on her cigarette as she sat up straighter in the booth.

“You should have known by how good I was at my job in Birmingham that I would clean up here..” he grinned, confidence pulsing through his veins until he saw her. Those curves, that short red hair — why was she here?

“There I was thinking all you were doing was pissing about with paperwork. Ahh there they are.” Ada waved over the girls that were approaching, and the red head turned. It wasn’t her but fuck did it look like her.

“Michael this is Gemma and Christine,” as much as the man tried to be polite, he could not keep his eyes off the first woman Ada had introduced him to. It was scary how similar they were — the shape of her face, the way she held herself with confidence, that glimmer of something just out of reach in her gaze as his eyes washed over different lips, noting the green hue of her eyes.

“Nice to meet you Michael,” Gemma held her hand out over the table and he kissed it, shaking himself out of his awe and moving to match his actions with the blonde who Ada had called C— what was it?

“Look what we brought…” the blonde woman spoke, and Michael was glad for Ada using the woman’s name so he could catch it again

“Oh Chris you shouldn’t have, we could have got you a bottle for free!” Ada grinned, taking the gin from her friend’s hand and pouring the last of her whiskey into Michael’s glass, pushing the whiskey bottle closer to him.

“All yours” Ada spoke, eyes darting between him and Gemma and he wondered just how obvious it was that he was in lust with her. How long would he be able to sit here and drink before he pulled her to his lap?

The bottle was almost gone and Michael had restrained himself enough, but he couldn’t help but stare across the table at this woman.

“You got somethin’ you wanna say to me or are you just gonna keep starin’?” Gemma spoke as Michael let smoke billow from his lips and into his nostrils.

“You just remind me of someone, that’s all..” he spoke, gaze drinking in the curve between her neck and her shoulder, the perfect place to bite down and mark her.

“Oh yeah? Who?” She spoke, her tone challenging and playful and God if he didn’t get to fuck someone tonight he swore he was going to explode.

“My brothers girlfriend” Ada cut in, glancing at Michael with what she thought was a subtle knowing look but the gin and whiskey mixing in her stomach meant that it was about as subtle as a slap to the face.

Michel tried a glare but couldn’t hold it, the mixture of the great day and the alcohol forcing his expression back into the lust filled lull it had been in since this red head had sat down.

“And do you look at all your cousins girlfriends like that?” Gemma spoke, already alight with lust from the way that he was looking at her and uncaring of his motives as long as he gave her a good time.

Michael slowly shook his head, wishing that Ada hadn’t bought up Louisa but it only made him more desperate to take this woman home with him. He knew it was wrong to fuck someone just because they looked like someone else, but perhaps this was the only way that Michael was going to be able to get Louisa out of his system? After all the best way to get over someone…

“Nah,” he spoke finally, French inhaling once more and he smirked to himself as he saw the way her eyes ran over him when he did it. Did all girls like it that much or was it just those who looked like that? “Only the ones I’ve seen unravel beneath me.”

Ada was shocked but couldn’t help let out a small laugh. She had found the whole Tommy-Louisa-Michael thing to be hilarious almost the entire way through. It had been clear to her that Tommy had felt strongly enough about Louisa that he wasn’t going to let go, but it wasn’t often that he was challenged in such an upfront and obvious way, especially when it came to women. Michael had brass balls, and she was glad that someone had given her brother a run for his money.

Gemma’s lips parted slightly at the words, her thighs pressing together as she watched smoke caress his lips and she couldn’t help but wonder how they felt. She had heard all about Ada’s brothers, how dangerous they were, and the fact that this man had dared to fuck one of their girlfriends was — well she was going home with him tonight and that was a fact.

“Wanna dance?” Michael spoke, drunk enough to attempt a waltz if it meant getting closer to her, and she nodded, taking his hand as they made their way to the middle of the room. Ada’s eyes followed them and she couldn’t fucking wait to tell John. They had had a bet as to how quickly Michael would jump in bed with Gemma, and it seemed John had severely overestimated how much of a gentlemen their cousin was.

His hand ghosted her waist as she pressed against him, and she smirked at his hesitation. He had been so bold at the table that it was surprising that he wasn’t so now.

“Alright?” She asked, and he pulled back to look at her with a smile

“Just shit at dancing..” he mumbled, alcohol marring his tone

“Why’dya ask me then?” She bit her lip, and he forwent any etiquette he had known, pulling her body to press flush against his own, nose running along her softly

“So I could press against ya in front of everyone.” He smirked, and she licked her lips softly, moving slowly with him through the makeshift dance hall, wondering if others could tell what was going on,

“You really fucked Ada’s brothers girlfriend?” She spoke, a hand resting on his shoulder and feeling how broad they were, how perfect it would be to dig her nails in…

“Tommy’s, Yeah.. she wasn’t his girlfriend yet,” he shrugged, smirking at how much it seemed to interest her that he had undermined a Shelby

“Tommy’s girlfriend?” Her eyes widened. Obviously the reputation of the leader of the Shelby gang preceded him.

“Yeah, fucked her good and proper in his flat and everything.” He grinned as he saw her eyes fall hooded. It hadn’t occurred to him that this would be a turn on to a woman, but power was an incredible aphrodisiac. He was well privy to that fact.

They danced for a few songs, his hand slowly making its way to brush against her pert behind, gripping it as they turned and smirking at the gasps that left her lips. His own ghosted her neck momentarily with each pull back from a twirl, and it was beginning to get harder to hide just how much he wanted to fuck her.

“Dya bring a gun to the party, Michael?” She whispered, the accent falling from painted lips more of a turn on than he had thought, and he was about to respond when her hand found its way between his legs and pressed down on his hardening member through his pants.

“Always…” he smirked, eyes darkening with lust and he pulled her in by her chin, pressing a soft kiss on her lips, her fingers caressing the bulge in his pants eliciting a soft groan that made him kiss her deeper. “Let’s get out of here..”

The grin that washed across Gemma’s face matched Louisa’s almost perfectly, and he knew that this was playing with fire but he couldn’t help himself. He was now too drunk to give a fuck about anything but how hard he was, and she seemed game even though he had allbut told her that he was thinking about someone else when he looked at her.

He moved back to the table, pulling dollars from the inside pocket of his jacket at placing it down on the table.

“Going somewhere?” Ada smirked as she looked between the two of them, half amused by how predictable he was and half pleased that she had just earned fifty quid so easily.

“Gonna show your mate what it’s like being with a brummie” he winked at her and Ada shook her head, laughing and holding up her glass as he turned and slipped his hand into his pocket to try and deflect from his erection.

“Make sure you call her the right name, Michael” she shouted after him, and he held up a middle finger at her before using his other hand to grip at Gemma’s waist, smirking at the small aroused yelp his roughness elicited. This was going to be fun. 


End file.
